vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Big Red Car VHS 1999
Warning *This motion picture, including its soundtrack, is protected by copyrighted and any broadcast, public performance, diffusion, copying or editing is prohibited unless expressly authorised, This cassette is for home use only. Closed Captions *This video has hidden subtitles called CLOSED CAPTIONS. The dialogue will be displayed on your TV screen when you hav a small decoder connected to your TV and video recorder. *For more information about the CLOSED-CAPTION DECODER contact.. Euroepean Captioning Institute * European Captioning Institute Thurston Home 80 Lincolin Road Peterborough Pei1 25N Tel: 01733 891 391, Fax/Text: 01733 890 468. Compuserve: 101375, 3614 Opening Logos * Disney Videos Opening Previews *Disney Preschool Videos including:The Wiggles/The Animal Shelf/Sesame Street/Winnie the Pooh *A Bug's Life Opening Logos * Disney Videos Opening Titles * "The Wiggles" * "Big Red Car" End Title * The End.... Ending Credits * Anthony Wiggle - Anthony Field * Greg Wiggle - Greg Page * Murray Wiggle - Murray Cook * Jeff Wiggle - Jeff Fatt * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leeanne Ashley * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog - Edward Rooke * Henry the Octopus - Elisha Burke * Officer Beaples - Leanne Halloran * Zardo Zap - Leanne Halloran, Elyssa Dawson * Dancers: Elyssa Dawson, Amy Dunbar, Clare Field, Joseph Field, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Kate Halloran, Graeme Hickey, Ashliegh Johns, Kristen Knox, Cia Jia Leggett, Cameron Lewis, Tamahra Macey, Sam Moran, Rebekka Osborne, Scott Porter, James Runge, Emma Ryan, Sia Ryan, Talacia Williams, Larissa Wright * Toddlers in "Food Food": Tara Fitzgerald, Dominic Field, Ceili Moore, Gabreille Rawlings * Anthony Wiggle's Puppy: Fergus Field, Pasqua Field * Producer: Paul Field * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Production Co-ordinator: Lou Porter * Production Designer: Graeme Haddon * Art Director: Sheryl Talmage * Art Department Assistant: Jane Shadbolt * Production Assistants: Andrew Dunn, Sophia Jones, Matt Acland, Tony Rioseco, Luke Field * 1st Assistant Director: Stefanie Kleinhenze * Technical Director: Colin Rotchenberg, OB Group * Runner: Terence Galvin * Rigger: Justin Harper * 2D Artwork: Joe Westbury, Geoff Morrison * Scenic Artwork: Weir Design * O.B. Facilities: O.B. Group, Zero One Zero * Director of Photography & Steadicam Operator: Borce Damcevski * Camera Operators: Steve Rees, Douglas Kirk, Jimmy Jib Servces, West Bostsawanna Productions * Post Production Services: ARCom Pty Limited, The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited * Post Production Supervisor: Tony Douglass * Editor: Steve Rees * Audio Post & SFX: Craig Abercrombie * Post Production Facilities: Dirty Frame Digital, Tom Aldahn, James Adams Smith * Graphic & Animation: Swampmagic Animation, engine * Lightning Designer: Brad Landi * Makeup: Kristelle Gardiner * Sound Recordist: Chris Brooks * Boom Operator: Matt Acland * Set Construction: George Aviet Staging, Chris Maxfield, Danni Haski * Costume Construction: Karry Dawson * Studio: Barcoo Studios * Location Facilities: Australia's Wonderland, Sydney * All Songs by: The Wiggles * Special Thanks to The Cook, Fatt, Field & Page Families, The Wiggles Office * This video including soundtrack is protected by the copyright laws of Australian and other applicable laws world wide. * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Visit The Wiggles Website www.thewiggles.com.au * The Wiggles * Copyright © 1999 The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited Category:The Wiggles Category:VHS Category:1999 Category:Disney Videos